My Savior
by BlueGirl00
Summary: This is a story of how Kagome was saved by Inuyasha. After being in an abusive environment all her life.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime and never will.

Chapter 1: The Prolog

My name is Girl. I was never given a name. My father died and my mother drinks and beats me. I have never meat anyone outside of my shrine. The only thing I get to do is get beat and practically be a maid. One day I some how by fait meet some one. They came into the house looking for mom and saw me. Laying there beaten... Barley breathing... Barley alive. But I'm getting ahead of my self. My name is girl and I am 17 years old.

A/N: I'll end it hear.I am not a good writer, this is my first story i have written. Please tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Name

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime and never will.

Chapter 2:

Girl's POV

"You stupid girl",

that what I always here before the first hit. SMACK There it was. The only thing to looked forward to instead of being Neglected all the time. Back then I never thought of running away... I should have, I would have not let me going through all that pain and suffering. She beats me for another 3 hours until my mom resizes and leaves ,after she finished beating me, to go get her self fucked and drunk. Why Kami. Why dose my life have to be this way, did I do something wrong in a previous life? I am now in a pool of my own blood... nearly dead.

Some one just knocked on the door.'Now ones ever done that before, they normally come in and look at me with disgust' she thought. Now there banging on it.'What is going on' My head is now killing me.'I think I should fall asleep' .The door crashes open, and I'm nearly dead but before I faint I saw some thing silver, gold,and red.

Inuyasha's POV

I just came to this house after hearing constant screaming for 1 hour. I come in and see this raven hair and bone skin girl in a pool of blood.'Probably her own'. "Who's there", said some angry voice. 'SHIT, I need to get her out of her', so he picked her up and ran and ran. He made it to the hospital and told them that he found her in a pool of her own blood. He is now calling the cops as the paramedics take her into emergency care. The police came and asked him some things, then left. After a few hours she was aloud to have visitors. Inuyasha went in there instantly.

Girl's POV

I hear a beeping noise. What is it, I open my eyes and I'm no longer in my home. I am now trebling in fear because there is also a strange man in this room.

"W-wh-who a-ar-are y-yo-you?" I said while using my volcold cords with some smiled and said

" My name is Inuyasha, what is yours?"

" I-I-I do-don't have one I ha-have al-always been called 'girl'" I said nearly crying. The man that goes by Inuyasha has an out rage look on his face.

"How can you not have a name, you are at least 16, 17!" He shouted at me and I started trembling even harder.. he must have notice because after that he said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you any further."

" It is ok"then a thought hit me "Did you hold me by chance?"

"Yes I did why Ask?"

"It's tradition that what ever male that holds me first names me."

"Really, what about your dad... oh I'm sorry I shouldn't say anything about it,but how about Kagome."

"Really, your giving me a name, normally people don't care a-an-and r-ra-rap-rape me." I said the end very low that you would need animal ears to hear what I said. Unfortiontly he dose.

"They do WHAT to you?!" He ask out raged.

"You heard me?" I ask frighten.

"yes but you should go to sleep we will talk some more in the morning. Ok?"

"Yes I would like that" and I gave my first smile.

"You should smile more" he said the I blushed "Good night, Kagome"

'In the first time in my life in not scared to sleep some were. with out the fear of being beaten' and I smile while I was sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime and never will.

Chapter:3

Kagome's POV

-Dream-

'Whats going on?!, Were is Inuyasha?!' I thought this as I was in a room filled with nothing ness. This was her room she slept on the ground.

"Were the Hell have you been?!" mother said. 'She sounds mad, was meeting Inuyasha just a dream?' I started to cry. "Why are you crying! I should give you something to cry about" she was about to hit me when...

-Dream Over-

Normal POV

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up now" Inuyasha said in a panicked voice.'Inuyasha? He's here?' I thought as I started to open up my eyes.

"Whats going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just you were crying in your sleep, whispering some thing" He knew what she said but didn't say it.

"What did I say?

"You were saying 'whats going on, were is Inuyasha, was meeting him just a dream?' " he said while she started to cry after having a refresh idea of what she happen next surprise him next. She hugging him while crying in his shirt. saying

"I was so scared"

"Shhhhh everything is going to be okay. I'm not leaving you,...Ever." Kagome started to smile at this.'I'm not alone anymore. I now have some one to help me'

"Kagome lets get you to my house now you look like you haven't had a meal in ages." "ok"

-20 minutes later-

"Ok were here" Inuyasha said as Kagome awed at the house's beauty and size. "You like here?" "Yup, my parents should be coming down here in 3...2...1.."

"INUYASHA, were have you been?! We have been worry sick about you..." they started to calm down "who is this?" They were looking at Kagome whom was in a hospital gown and is still skin and bone.

"This is Kagome" Inuyasha said trying to calm his parents.

" Oh ok, and why is she here?" my father asked with a booming voice, which made Kagome start to tremble.

"Dad can you calm you voice your scaring her. She just came out of an abusive home envierment." Both parents had shocked faces of that note and how caring Inuyasha was to this girl.

"What do you mean son" said his mom

"I mean, I was walking down her street and when I passed her house I heard screaming. So I went in and found her nearly dead in a pool of her own blood."

" I-Is th-that true?" she asked and kagome nodded her head yes very gasped. "How can anyone do that to there child?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

" I don't know, but Inuyasha she can stay and move in her for as long ass she wants. She can have the room next to yours were the doors connect. So she doesn't have to be afraid at night."

"Ok father,I'll make sure she gets conferrable. Come on Kagome I'll take you into the kitchen for some lunch"

"ok" She said quietly.

-In the Kitchen-

"Hey Kagome what do you want to eat?"

"Ummmm.."

"Whats wrong Kagome"

"Thank you for being so nice to me" she said really rushed

"Kagome it's fine calm down. Lets go eat I'll make some ramen."

"ok" and she sat down on a chair and waited for him to finish. He came back with two boles with ramen in it.

"Hope you like it" after that said she dropped her chop sticks and nearly burned her self."Hey are you ok?

"Umm. Ya but I have never used chop sticks before and this is kanda hot."

"Ok I'll get you a fork instead. You will be able to use that better."

"ok" she said it a little embarrassed.

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

"Now lets eat"

A/N: Ok I'll end it here. hope you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the friends

Disclaimer: I will Never own this anime  
Chapter:4

After we ate, we went up to the rooms he showed me around and got me settled in his mom lend me some cloths to ware. We went to the mall and he invited his friends Miroku and Sango. They were very nice to me but I still am not used to nice people so I stayed hidden behind Inuyasha. Till we went inside one of the feminine stores. Only Sango can go with me and I was so scared till Inuyasha soothed me into going with her. He said 'I'll be right outside' and smiled. ' I said, ok' and we left.  
Now this is were we start with Sango giving me a little pile of cloths.  
"Dont you think this is too much?"  
"Of corse not, a girl can never have too much outfits."  
"Ya, but this is a bit much don't you think... and I don't want to spend all of Inuyasha's money."  
"It's fine. If he was so worried he wouldn't have entrusted me with his credit card. He should no I am a shopaholic."  
"If you say so..."  
"Your total girls is $350.65. would that be cash or credit?" said the store clerk. Sango took out the credit card and said  
"Credit if you please"  
"Sango that's way too much"  
"Calm down Kagome. I have done worst like lets say $789.56"  
"How did you accomplish that?"  
"Lets say he shouldn't leave his wallet at my house ever." she said this with the biggest grin ever . Kagome started to laugh while they exit the store. They saw Inuyasha smiling happy to hear her laughing .'She has such a pretty laugh'.  
They left the mall after getting something for dinner. They went to the food cort. Witch ended up with Miroku with 2 big red slap mark on his check because he gripped my ass. Witch pissed Inuyasha off and Sango. Also I refuse to sit any were near him now because he brought back unwanted memories.  
-That Night-  
I went the room given to me and I fell asleep with Inuyasha sitting at the end of the bed. But in the middle of the night I start to scream and cry in my sleep unaware of it but Inuyasha heard from his room and came rushing in. He told me to wake up witch I did but he grabs me and hugs me and rocks me back to sleep. Humming softly.  
"Kagome I don't want you to suffer any more and you won't you just need to remember that."  
"Ok Inuyasha I'll try to " I whispered but nearly asleep.  
"Good night Kagome" and he kisses my forehead

A/N Ok thats It for the night but I will update soon. Please review I need to know if this is a good story so far. I would like your opinions.  
Thanks


	5. School and Hell

Chapter 5-  
Kagome's POV  
BEEP BEEP 'what is that noise... oh it stopped I can go back to sleep' There was a rustling of cloths coming from Inuyasha's room. 'What is he doing?' then his door open and closed.'Were is he going?!' I jumped out of bed and ran to the door only to find Inuyasha all ready to go some were.  
"Were are you going?" I ask silently with tires in my eyes.  
" Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up? To answer your question I'm heading to school."  
"What is that?"  
"A place were you learn thing and you go there sadly 5 days a week 7 hours each day."  
"Hu... That sounds fun I never been any were besides the places you have taken me. Also the only people this I have met are your parents, Sango,and Miroku."  
"Really? Well maybe tomorrow we can get you enrolled in high school."  
"Ya!"  
Inuyasha POV -At School-  
"Hey Sango, Kagome might be coming to school tomorrow with me."  
"Oh really that is going to be so much fun."  
"I hope your right."  
Normal POV  
"Hey Kagome your going to school tomorrow" said Inuyasha.  
"Really?" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Yup"  
"Hurray"  
"Now let go to bed you have a busy day tomorrow."  
"Ok"  
-The Next Day-  
"Hey Kagome get up."  
"Hu mmmm... Oh!"  
The got ready and started to walk to school because it only around the corner.  
Thats when Koga came.  
"Hey mutt face, who's the hottie with you?" Kagome blush at this  
"Shut it Koga, and this is Kagome"  
"And why should I, You have no reason to be with some one as beautiful as this. I think I'll make her my women."As he said this he tryed to make a grab at Kagome, but she ran behind Inuyasha and was trembling.  
"In HELL you will" he through a punch at him.  
"Shit what the hell, is wrong with you?"  
"Don't touch her" Inuyasha said in a deadly tone. Kagome started to tremble even more  
"Ok, ok I won't touch her damn." he then ran off with his tail between his legs.  
"I'm sorry you had to be apart of that Kagome"  
"It's ok. Its just that person seems like a threat. Like he knows some thing about me."  
"What do you mean Kagome"  
"I mean I think he went to my moms house to get fuck by her!"She was panicking now because he might recognize her and tell her mom.  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
"No he might tell my mom" she was now crying so hard that she fell over.  
"Hey Kagome" He caught her before she fell."Should I take you home Kagome. I don't want you to be uncomfortable about this. I can home school you if it goes to that extreme."  
"No I want to do this, to prove to every one that I'm strong to do this on my own."  
"Ok Kagome, lets get going."

Kagome's first day at school went better then he thought. He expected her to not want to leave his or Sango's side at all. Inuyasha is now grateful that they all have the same classes together and she was able to sit with them during class. She also is more intelligent then most people actually she just needed to know the alphabet then she got it. She just struggled with math but still did better then others who have been doing this for years.  
"So Kagome how did you like your first day at school?"asked Sango.  
"It was really fun" she said and had a very bright smile on it.  
"The better thing was that Koga didn't show up."as he said this Koga showed up and grabbed Kagome. She then screamed.  
"Ha I knew I recognized your sent. That slut of a mother wants you home said something about teaching you how she dose her 'job' first hand." he had a perverted smirk.  
"THE HELL SHE WILL" Screamed Inuyasha he grabbed Kagome back and she was trembling with fear and crying so hard that she was sobbing . He put her on his back and ran to his house.  
"MOM DAD come here quick!"  
"Whats wrong honey?" his mom said  
"Kagome's mom wants her back and wants her to be a fucking whore."  
"What?"  
"She will wiling have people rape Kagome!"  
"We should tell the police about this." My father said  
"I agree but we should see how Kagome feels about this." Every one then turned to look at Kagome,but she wasn't there.  
"WERE DID SHE GO?!" Screamed Inuyasha.  
"Son don't you smell that?"his father asked.  
Inuyasha's POV  
I took a good whiff of air and froze. I smelled wolf  
"I know who took her" I said in a deadly calm voice.  
"Who was it son"  
I said on word be for I bolted out "Koga"  
When I ran I began to see red, I can feel my fangs getting longer as well as my claws.  
Kagome's POV  
I just woke up the last thing I remember was being hit on the head when I was with my new 'family'. I sat up and felt my head...'blood'...then I realized I was back 'home'. A new fear sprang up inside of me. That monster is here but she had help...'Koga'...  
"Get up you bitch!" yelled mom,but I stayed there frozen in my own world of fear and harassment. "Did you not here me I said get up!" as she said this she kicked me in an old wound. "Oh so you thought you could leave huh? Did you my follow my foot steps and get fucked by some one or just hide some were till that dog found you and brought you home."  
I still said nothing. Then something happen.

A/N- Ok going to end here. I know cliffy but i have no idea how you are going to react to it. I tried to make this chapter longer. Also just an FYI I am a horrible speller and always have been.

-BlueGirl00


	6. In the end

Chapter 6

Then something happen...

BANG

"FILTHY WOLF! Get your grubby hands off of her NOW!"

"No way mutt. She is going to be just like her mom and she will then also become not only my women but my own little slut." He said while advancing on Kagome's trembling form. She was terrified and will be traumatized from this and Inuyasha knew that he needs to get her out before it gets too late.

"You aren't going to get her she doesn't belong to anyone!" You can see Inuyasha was seething now and he could only see doesn't know what happen after that only that he is in the hospital.

Kagome's POV

'Whats wrong with Inuyasha's eyes there turning red and he also has stripes on his cheeks, and was it just me or did his claws, fangs, and hair all get longer?'she thought as he advance on Koga who surprisingly looks terrified for his life but before he could even leave with his tail between his legs Inuyasha attack. Saying incoherent things but something Koga understands.'hm must be a demon thing.' But when it was almost over my mom had a kitchen knife in her hands and at the time I didn't know what happen. All i know there is the worst pain I had ever felt. Then I fall to the ground herring the sirens go off as I lay there in a pool of my own blood. Inuyasha is done with Koga and then he ran to me and is holding me bridal style, but when anyone even his mother or father tried to take me Inuyasha starts to growl and walk back words.

"Inuyasha honey it's us mom and dad." his mother said concurred.

"Now Inuyasha we need to give her to the paramedics so she doesn't get too much blood loss." said his father.

"Inu-...Yash-sh-a. I'm so sleepy." I said coming close to unconsciousness, but it seem Inuyasha was with us because when I said that he shook me a little to keep me awake.

"No. No Sleep." He growled out... but then finally caved in and gave me to his dad, but what happen next shocks us Inuyasha the faints there on the spot.

"Hmmm... Guess that battle with Koga did some damage." His mom they takes off too the hospital while we are in the same room and then I fell unconscious from the blood loss.

It's been two days since then and he still hasn't gotten up.

"Mmmmm,uhh. Ka-go-me...KAGOME!" He then bolted out of bed like he was going to look form me.

"Inuyasha." He then turned and saw me and he was so then his face darken when he saw that I have the IV giving me blood.

" What happen why were you injured? How were you injured?" You could tell he was worried but it would be an understatement if I just said he was mad. He was furious. I hesitated to tell him what happen.

" Well... when your eyes were red and was almost done with Koga my mom stabbed me with a kitchen knife probably hopping I would just bleed out and die, but the the police came and she made a mad dash but your dad got her before she could leave and Koga let just say because of you he will be here longer then us." After I finish explaining Inuyasha look fearful like he just did the biggest sin ever.

"Ka-kagome when my eyes were red did I hurt anyone else besides Koga."

"No ,but I guess when you saw me in a pool of blood you picked me up and wouldn't let go of me. And growled at anyone who tried." Inuyasha then look very relived." Umm... Inuyasha why did you look so scared when I said that."

"Because when I'm in that form I'm not in my right mind. I turn in a wild animal, that only cares to kill! Even worse I don't even remember it ever happening!"Inuyasha sounded fearful like I wouldn't like him now for knowing that fact.

"Inuyasha It's ok no one else got hurt that means you are a little conscious right?" I smiled at him hoping to cheer him up a little.

"Thats not the point. I could of hurt you my own mother even AND NOT EVEN KNOW IT!"

" But you didn't and thats what matters right now. And I don't plan on leaving you even knowing this knowledge."Inuyasha was about to say something but i said something before.

"Inuyasha I'm sleepy again..." and then I dozed off in a dreamless sleep.

3 Months later

It's now summer time and with shocking results I can read and wright like every one else in my grade so now I can graduate with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Speaking of them when they found out what happen they wouldn't let me out of their sight for a month not like it even did anything Inuyasha still does constantly after what happen to all of us. Inuyasha said that he loved me and when we are out of high school lets get married I was so shocked. And I was quiet for a minute till I notice him leaving with a rejected look on his face then I assured him quickly that yes I will marry him. Inuyasha has saved my life thinking about it He is my one true savior.

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry for doing this to you guys and not posting for months. You all probably hate me and aren't even reading it. But if you are then should there be a short sequel. Yes? No?Tell me in the reviews. Thanks for reading.

-BlueGirl00


End file.
